


We Can Get You Through This Together

by BlueLioness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLioness/pseuds/BlueLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is depressed, and Dean notices. Dean helps Cas through his depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Get You Through This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluelightbulbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelightbulbs/gifts).



  
[We Can Get You Through This Together](http://spiritanointed.deviantart.com/art/We-Can-Get-You-Through-This-Together-425549713) by [spiritanointed](http://spiritanointed.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
